Heaven
by JasZ1991
Summary: His heart ached and wished for things to have gone differently. To have been there for Davina… to have seen the signs… instead of one of them living in heaven… they are all living in hell…


_**This one-shot was inspired by Natalia Kills song 'Heaven'. I hope you enjoy!-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina lies on her bed, one that she would often lay and ponder with Kol. It's been several weeks since his death and she's been here crying her eyes out since. Reading over old books trying to figure another way to bring him back. Yet nothing surfaces.

She often mumbles a part of a spell, with all the spells she's attempted can be heard in the church attic. The attempts could be written and send off like a letter that Kol will never receive. The poor girl wants nothing to do with anything more. It's when she shoves the books away and out comes a piece of paper. Picking it up Davina skimming over it. She curls into a ball and cries her eyes out… Until she falls asleep'

Often when Marcel and Rebekah would come in to see her. They'd find photographs of Davina and Kol scattered about the room. Some have faded thanks to all the tears that spill from her Heaven colored eyes. Under each pictured there are small notes. Rebekah realized that I was in her brother's writing. Under one with Davina and himself a few days before he was hexed. He has his arm wrapped around the petite girl. His blue eyes shining with –Dare Rebekah say it?- Love and affection.

'A little piece of Heaven in a world of darkness.' Kol's elegant scripted note makes the blond's heart ping in heartache.

Looking over many other photos and reading what they have written makes the Original sister upset. She robbed the poor girl of her love and left her alone in a dark, cruel world. Looking towards the bed where Davina lies in deep slumber with fresh tears streaming down her eyes. In her hand she clutches a pillow and a letter.

Prying the letter from the little witch's grasp. She glances at Marcel and reads over the note, written in Kol's script. What she read made her heart break even more. Tears pool in her eyes as she bites back a sob.

##################################################################################################

 _' **To my little witch,**_

 ** _One day you will wake up and think of me as distant memory. I hope that day comes sooner, love. I can't bear the thought of you wasting tears on this poor fool. You don't know what I would have traded to have spent more time with you… at this moment you and Bex are searching endlessly in books… I want nothing more to take you into my arms and tell you it's alright…_**

 ** _There are so many things I wanted to teach you…. To tell you face to face… I will never get the chance. yet time has come between us love. So this letter will have to do. But you my love have become a large part of my life. You have become my sun… I shouldn't have been allowed to see such a smile. Yet, I still wanted to baste in its warmth. If I couldn't have it… I would have smothered it until there isn't anything left for any other to see the true beauty of the sun shining just for them. Nor will they see that flash of Love and trust in those blue eyes. Especially, now that I won your trust; now that I'm in my dying moments… I wish it was all different._**

 ** _You are my sunshine, little witch. But like sun, you shouldn't stare at it. Having you near only blinded me, like when you walk out of a movie theater into the bright light, for that what was I to do. Maybe being blinded by the sun isn't bad if you my little witch stays close to me. Yet with the sun you get everything else. The heat that can go either way; it goes from just warming me to warming another. Sure it made me cranky and lash out with snarky remarks. Not at you..Never you… Never again, love, I vowed to never (Physically or mentally) lay a hand on you. Just those: who interrupt your personal time. My time with my sunshine!_**

 ** _I never denied the fact that I'm a selfish, mad man. I dwelled on the annoying others and if they come between you, sunshine, and I. There will be hell to pay. You always broke through a foggy day. Always there when darkness seems to get a tight grip on me; darling you rescued me with your bright light. You voice did wonders for me as well. Your voice soothes me like the gentle breeze on a cool fall night. Hell, I'd give anything to hear you say 'I care about you, Kol.' That's all I wanted… someone to care about me._**

 ** _Maybe I'm being draft. Much like I love to hear the sound of irritation you make when I've gotten to your last nerve. Or the way you glare at me with a mixture of 'I love you'and'I want to fling you across the room'look. The latter has happened. I'm just waited for the love confession. One I may not get… I had plans when that happened darling, I was going to do things that only the moon can witnessed._**

 ** _You, Davina Claire belong to me and me alone. All: your blinding smiles, your soothing voice, those eyes that sent me promises of love. I didn't know what to do with all these positive, heartwarming emotions. It's like you casted a spell on me. Darling, it was the best damn spell placed on me._**

 ** _I know it's tearing you apart, Darling… My death; the hex placed on me…. I would suffer it all over again… to have you safe and sound. I love you Davina… One day we will meet again. When that comes, I will never let you go. I'm envious of those who get to be in your life…. Of the men that will press their lips to yours when I'm gone. But none the less you belong to me. Just as I belong to you._**

 ** _Even if my heart is broken and tainted with sin and death… I want you to know that you have robbed me of it. You, my little witch, can have whatever purity my heart has…. Keep it with you… I will always be with you. Heaven nor hell will keep us apart… you will always be my girl; the one that gave me a slice of heaven… I'm sorry I couldn't hold on longer…._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Kol'_**

 ** _############################################################################################_**

Rebekah shakes her head and slumps to the ground… she didn't see it… she didn't see the change! She helped rob her brother of another chance in life. Made her friend wish for death… she has done the same thing Klaus has done to her and Marcel!

Marcel takes the letter and looks at Rebekah to Davina. His heart ached and wished for things to have gone differently. To have been there for Davina… to have seen the signs… instead of one of them living in heaven… they are all living in hell…

* * *

 _ **So all the things Kol was saying in his letter, are bits and pieces of my one-shot 'Then Came you' As i was writing this i wanted to be heartbreaking and all that kind of jazz. So my lovely little sister hinted on adding things from that one-shot. Funny thing is that she has no clue of the history or actions of each char. but i guess she guessed that Kol wouldn't of told Davina of his feelings. I thought about it and had to rewrite some of the stuff and this came out. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would really like to hear what you have to say about this?-JasZ**_

 _ **Ps: There may be a sequel to this one-shot. Still unsure.-JasZ**_


End file.
